Containers of sealant liquid are known comprising a bottle and a fluid assembly connected to the bottle and having an inlet and an outlet. In particular, the inlet and the outlet are arranged on the same side of the container and close to a mechanical and/or fluid connection of the container with a compressor and/or with a support to keep the container in a position of use.
This results in a relatively significant complication of the connection area between container and the compressor or support and places restrictions on the geometry of the compressor or support for container and of the connection with the compressor. The components required indeed tend to be close and this may require the creation of passages with intricate paths.
In particular, the container comprises a flexible tube which the user connects directly to the inflatable article for the repair, and it is important for the flexible tube be protected against possible damage while not in use.